


Quiet ~

by Trickster_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Abuse and violence are in this.<br/>The Barton brothers know many pains, most of them are on the other side of a swinging fist and hidden under scarred and bruised skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/gifts).



> Listen to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqvmCiNMpCU : While reading :)

It was a simple household item, something people really didn't think much of, it was just there to serve it's purpose of holding up clothing in a closet. _A metal hanger._

But to the Barton brothers it held more pain and memories than they liked to admit, they couldn't pick one up without a flash of rage and a painful sting coming back to haunt them.

Their pain was always hidden under scarred and bruised flesh, even later in their life when they both were grown men, they still added to the many scars they already had.

Another blow and another, a painful sting to the back and where ever the blow landed. Sometimes it was the belt, or his fists, or anything in his reach really, they had learned to fear it all.

Curling up or fighting back, it didn't matter, this man was taller, bigger, and stronger than them in the end, they would end up knocked to the floor with blood seeping from some wound.

You just had to go to your **quiet** place, pretend you weren't there, pretend it wasn't actually happening.

Trying to be strong for one another was hard, but each boy took on that responsibility.

When Harold would come storming into their room Barney would shove his little brother out of the way, ready to take on whatever the angry drunk had to offer.

And when Clint was older he could only try and do the same for his older brother.

No matter what they knew they'd have one another, through all the beatings and broken bones, _they had each other_.

So when the **quiet** came and there wasn't a noise to be heard in, they would lay in bed and Barney would tell stories to Clint in a soft tone as if that would ruin everything.

Now that they are older, they remember that **quiet** , remember that they took solace in it and when that same **quiet** falls on the battle field on their last days; a smile will press at their lips for it is in that **quiet** that they are safe.


End file.
